Hogwarts Guild For Up Coming Heroes
by That New Writer
Summary: This is the story of the creation of a guild. A guild known as Hogwarts. A guild full of people all with their own goals and desires. A guild that simply wishes to become a family. This is that guilds story as well as the many stories that were created along the way.


,A/N: You ever have one of those moments where you just want to write a story? Well here's mine... God that was terrible...

Umm hello. I'm new to fanfiction but not new to writing. This is just a silly story idea I had in my head that I decided to write cause why not? Anyways a few things with this story.

First of all. This is a what if Harry Potter world was the Fairy Tail World. Because of this, I will be mixing the two worlds together in an attempt to create the story I want to write.

Second. The characters in here are naturally going to be very... Not normal. While they may keep their traits I would view it as them being my version rather than in canon.

And Third. I promise that this is going to be as cliqued and trope heavy as I can possibly make it to the point that you guys will have no choice but to hate me for it.

Now with out further ado... Lets start this train wreck.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter One: The World

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail! But this isn't that story.'

'This is the story about another guild. A small guild that has barely been heard of. A guild that will take in anyone be they criminals or be they Heroes. This is the story about a little guild known as Hogwarts, and the journey of it being created...'

"Where the hell did he go!" A gruff voice hollered out.

"Why are you yelling at me? I don't know more than you after all!" A second voice yelled out in annoyance.

Down in a forest, several men all stood around yelling. All of them were blaming one another rather than bothering to look for the man who was actually responsible for the crisis they were in. Up above the men a figure set in a tree. A young man. Only seventeen years old. He slid a hand through his messy raven black hair as his emerald green eyes shinned in amusement. "Like taking candy from a baby... A wizard hating baby..." He pulled out a small patch that made the familiar clinging sound of money on money. "Now to just slip away before they notice me-"

'Crack...'

"Uh-oh..." There was a loud crack that echoed throughout the forest. The young man had time to widen his eyes as the branch he set on snapped in half. There was a loud crashing sound as the teen fell hitting the forest floor and slamming down right in front of the men who were looking for him. "Oh... Hey guys? No hard feelings about me robbing your village right?"

"Get him!"

"Time to run!" The teen hopped to his feet moving impossibly fast as he ran in a random direction, the village men hot on his hills as he made a break for it.

'I know it may seem hard to believe but this young, clumsy, idiotic robber, is our hero. Though I use the word hero quite loosely... But what is this teen's name? None other than-'

"Harry!" A loud booming voice called out.

The teen stopped as he turned around to find who had called him. A large seventeen-year-old man carrying a massive metallic club stomped through the forest. He wore a metallic armor similar to a knights but his version was much larger with rust and dents scattered across the metal. His metallic club was equally as rusty. "Dudley! They sent you to go get the money back?" The teen said with wide eyes as he stared at the massive man. "That's not good. I can't harm my best buddy..."

"Harry!" The massive man said once again in a booming voice. He held his massive club up as his eyes glared at the teen. "You mages are all alike. I can't believe my village took you in... We cleaned you up and even healed your wounds and you thank us by robbing us of our money! You bastard!" Dudley swung the club so hard he actually ripped a tree out of the ground with a single swing.

"Now listen buddy..." Harry said holding his arms up. "I know you're mad. I get it. But. In my defense. You have a scary-ass club and I only have a wooden sword. Seriously how is this fair?" Harry questioned holding up a wooden sword in a casual way.

"That was a training sword you stole from the village!" Dudley yelled inraged when he saw the weapon.

"Right probably shouldn't have shown you that..." Harry cleared his throat as he gave a half-hearted shrug. "Okay! Okay. Let's be responsible about this..." Harry said calmly holding his hands up. "I stole from you. I'm also a wizard, and you guys hate wizards... I get it. I hate wizards too. All of them are assholes. So how about this okay? I'm just gonna sit this bag down and- What the hell is that!" Harry yelled pointing past the gang.

Dudley whipped around only to find nothing? "What are you babbling abou-" Dudley stopped when he turned around only to see Harry running off with a massive head start. "You bastard! I'll skin you alive you damn mage!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A few miles away from the forest set a large village. This village was small and barely noticeable. If you were to read a map you likely wouldn't find it. In this villiage, two magic families could be found. These families were known as the Longbottoms, and the Weasleys. Two minor magical families but still magical families none the less.

The village itself only had a few buildings. Less than ten in fact. Only fifteen people actually lived in the village. Each of the buildings were poorly made and somehow defying logic the buildings were made out of dirt, and grass? It was like they were somehow put together by whatever the builder could find? None of them were too impressive. In fact, only a single building actually stood out. A large wooden gate surrounded the village. A large bell hung up on the gate with a rope coming off of it.

"Ron!" A seventeen-year-old boy yelled out as he ran through the village at a fast pace. The boy had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple outfit with a basic brown jacket to fight the cold. "Ron!" He yelled out again as he sprinted through the village. He nearly tripped but managed to catch himself at the last second. "Ron!" He yelled out again. He ran towards a massive building that stood out compared to the rest. This building stood above every other wooden shake. However. What made it really stand out was the fact it was clearly made out of multiple materials... Part of it appeared to be made out of dirt. Another part wood, some were metal and some were stone.

The building almost appeared to be multiple houses stacked on top of one another going up to forty feet high. The entire thing looked unstable. Like it would fall over at any moment. A small gust of wind was enough to actually rock the entire building back and forth.

"What!" An annoyed voice yelled out. A door made out of dirt flew open as an annoyed seventeen-year-old boy stepped out. The boy had curly red hair and sapphire blue eyes that shinned with annoyance. The boy wore a pair of long robes that seemed to actually be made out of metal? Several bandages wrapped around his body hiding his wounds. He held a hammer in one hand as his other was placed on his hip in annoyance. "What do you want Neville..." Ron sighed out. His eye twitched slightly as he already knew what the question would be.

"Ron!" Neville said again breathing heavily as he clutched his side. "Ca-Can I join your guild!" He asked gasping out due to his out of breathe state.

Ron sighed as his eye kept twitching. "For the last time. No!" Ron said angrily. "I'm not taking in weaklings..." He announced.

"But Ron! You're the only member." Neville pointed out.

Ron huffed crossing his arms. "That's not the point. Any day now Ginny, Fred, George, and the rest of my family will be back. Then they'll join my new guild."

"But Ron! You need more than one person to create a guild." Neville pointed out. "Besides. You need me to help make more money so we can pay off those Nobles-"

"For the last time no!" Ron announced angrily. "You would get hurt. You're simply not strong enough."

"I've been training!"

"I don't care," Ron yelled out in annoyance.

"I am literally the only other wizard in this town."

"I don't need wizards. I need people with actual skills." Ron announced. "Now why don't you-"

A loud bell rang through the village echoing out in a loud clang. The two boys froze as they turned to face the large bell. "It- It hasn't been a month yet?" Neville said in confusion. "You paid them off right?"

"Yes!" Ron said equally as confused. "I paid off their damn debt. They shouldn't be here? It- It has to be someone else?" Ron shook his head as he walked towards the village entrance. Neville followed his friend as the two of them hurried over. The wooden gate to the village banged slightly as someone knocked on it in annoyance.

"Hey!" An annoyed voice yelled out. "Open up will ya?"

"Are you with the Nobles?" Ron yelled out.

The banging stopped for a moment as the person stopped. "No? I am the furthest thing from a Noble a person can get- Will you just open up the damn door! I'm just a passerby." The voice said in annoyance.

"What do you think?" Ron questioned as he whispered to Neville.

"Oh, you're actually interested in my opinion?"

"...Good point..." Ron turned to grab a simple rope. "Okay. We're letting you in. Be sure to behave the rules." Ron announced as he pulled down on the rope. The wooden gate creaked as it was lifted up off the ground. The person behind the gate crouched down sliding under the gate apparently in a hurry to get in. Ron couldn't recognize the teen. Whoever he was he certainly wasn't from around here...

"Thanks, mate." The teen said. "You're a lifesaver." The teen turned about to walk deeper into the village only for Neville to step out in front of him.

"Whoa!" Ron said reaching out and grabbing the boy's shoulder. "Look, mate. I'm the protector of this town. I need to know you aren't going to get into any trouble here?" He hissed out.

"Harry Evans." The teen said grabbing Ron's hand and shaking it. "Bit busy so I need to go," Harry admitted. "By the way, if any guys come around here saying something about a thief... They aren't lying but! In my defense they are assholes?" He said shrugging. "Oh also. Tell them you saw a guy with a wooden sword running past the village. They'll probably leave you guys alone if they find out I'm not here. If you help me out I can pay you!"

"What Slow down-" Ron was cut off when Harry pushed past him and Neville as he marched away. The two watched him run into the small town.

"Wait what did he mean about guys coming around here?" Neville questioned. A loud stomping sound echoed out as the bell went off multiple times.

"Harry!" A loud booming voice echoed out in the forest. "You think you can hide inside of this town?" The voice yelled out. A massive bang could be heard as a large metallic club slammed into the wooden gate knocking it down in a single attack.

Ron and Neville both stepped back as they watched with wide eyes as a man wearing a full suit of rust dented armor stepped into the village. The man breathed heavily in his suit as his head snapped left then right looking into the village.

"Ca-Can I help you?" Neville asked slowly. The bot stepped back in fear when the man's head snapped over to him.

"Where is Harry?" The voice growled out.

"Who's Harry?" Ron questioned. "What do you want with him?"

Behind the group, Harry Evans stood hiding behind one of the houses as he peaked his head out glancing at the men. "No need for this to get ugly..." Harry muttered out whispering to himself. "Just tell them I'm not here and they'll leave..."

"Harry Evans!" Dudley yelled to the air as he held his arms out. "I know that a coward like you is hiding here! Come out or else!"

"Whoa man! Take it easy!" Ron said holding his hands up. "Listen, buddy. If you're looking for a guy I can assure you he isn't here." Ron said quickly. "We don't like letting random people into the village."

Dudley seemed to growl for a second but finally went silent. He took a deep breath as his eyes glanced down at Ron from behind the helmet. "You swear to me that you didn't let a dog like that man into this village?"

"I promise," Ron said quickly. "I'm sure that if you're looking for him, then he's probably not a good guy right? What did he do? I might be able to help you find him?" Ron questioned. A part of him cursed himself for hiding what was clearly a criminal but, at the same time he really needed the money.

"He stole from us!" Dudley announced. "We took him in and helped him back to full health. Then he betrayed us and robbed us of our hard-earned fortune... And worse yet. The coward refuses to fight us. He simply runs away."

"So he wasn't lying about the money..." Ron muttered out. He cleared his throat as he gave a shrug to the man. "Well I'm sorry but he's not here. Our bell rang earlier though meaning someone came near the village. I bet he passed by."

Dudley hummed slightly before nodding. Had turned to the other men that stood outside of the village. "It seems that he went on ahead. We will also continue on ahead." He announced.

Over with Harry, the boy let out a sigh of relief. "Good. The fool isn't even going to bother searching the village. I don't think I would be able to hide in here..."

Neville let out a sigh of relief as well as he realized they managed to avoid confrontation. "Well, I hope you find him. The man sounds like a real jerk."

"Thank you," Dudley said nodding. "Your words mean a lot to me."

"And hey!" Ron said smiling slightly. "If you need any help you can hire me? My guild needs to complete a job every week."

All the sound in the village seemed to vanish at that point as everyone went silent. Harry let out a slight curse as he realized what was about to happen.

"A guild..." Dudley said quietly. His body shifted as he stared down at Ron. "Are you a wizard..."

"Yep-" Neville tackled Ron to the ground as the metal club swung taking a chunk out of the wall as Dudley let out a massive howl of rage...

"Wizards!" Dudley hollered out as he went completely berserk. "You're all no better than him!" He howled out again as he brought the club down.

Neville and Ron both managed to roll away but as Ron stood up he was viciously backhanded by Dudley sending him flying back crashing right into a house made out of stone. He hit the building so hard he actually broke through it crashing inside of the building.

Harry bit his lip for a moment as he turned. "I'll use this time to make a break for it. Hopefully, he doesn't kill them..."

Dudley hissed out as he began to March over to Ron. The massive knight froze suddenly as he tried to take a step forward. He grunted out before looking down finding a pair of branches covering his legs.

"I-I won't let you hurt my friend!" Neville announced. "I might not be a very good wizard! But I can still fight! You'll have to get past me first!"

Dudley let out a huff as he brought his legs up snapping the branches. "I shall allow you to keep that promise." He hissed out. He stomped forward marching towards Neville at a fast pace as he brought his club up.

"Hero Infusement..." There was a massive flash of light followed by a loud boom as the wind seemed to go nuts flying around in all directions. A bright golden light slammed into Dudley throwing him back as the entire village shook.

Dudley let out a groan as his armor became red hot and began to break off of him. He tried to stand up but found a foot on his head slamming it back down. Dudley's goons all stared in shock at Harry.

Harry kept his foot on Dudley's head as his emerald green eyes shined with an unknown power. Finally, he said a single, yet powerful word...

"Leave."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

End Chapter

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And thats the end of my first chapter. Not the best thing ever. Not even close. I'm writting it in a different style then I normally would. I hope its at least interesting to some people.

I have big plans for this story.

Anyways feel free to tell me how bad you thought it was. I know at least someone out there will tell me how bad it really was...


End file.
